


Burning Bright

by InvisibleSupernova



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Loss of Trust, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Solstice of Heroes, character almost eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSupernova/pseuds/InvisibleSupernova
Summary: Shin convices Drifter to help him grind for the solstice armour. It does not go as planned.





	Burning Bright

Shin Malphur felt like dying. Not like he was actually going to die, but more in a “It would be nice” kind of way. It had been a long night.

He ducked out from his cover behind the cracked wall and aimed below the phalanx’s shield, shot once, then twice in it’s head as the shield was lowered. Without letting himself stop he dodged the fire from it’s comrades, and started sprinting and slided behind them, pumping them full of rounds from his shotgun. Their high pressure suits gave in and exploded, the cabal falling to the ground. He gave himself a moment to breathe before standing up and bringing out Jaren’s ghost, to make sure the Centurion was still right above him. It must have heard the noise of him killing its subordinates, but hadn’t stepped in to help them. For a moment he stood absolutely still, trying to hear it - anything - that would help him pinpoint it’s position. Nothing, the night remained quiet. He looked over a Jaren’s ghost, who did a sort of shrugging gesture. Oh well. 

He was currently standing in a long abandoned apartment complex, now mostly concrete and moldy wallpaper, with the occasional broken chair. Next to him was the main staircase that would take him up to the next floor, and the Centurion. It would without a doubt be the quickest way up. It would also be the most obvious one. He looked over at Jaren’s ghost again. It rolled it’s eye, having known him long enough to know what he was planning, but beneath it he could see a smile that mirrored his own.

The Glass easily gave way as he swung himself through the window into the room. He had been right, the Centurion was facing the staircase and at the sound of the breaking glass turned it’s small head back in surprise. Before it had time to register what had happened Shin had thrown a incendiary grenade at it, and was reaching for his grenade launcher on his back. But the Centurion recovered faster then he had expected, and stomped once on the ground, sending him flying into the wall. For a moment everything was black, his ears ringing and a taste of iron in his mouth, then the adrenaline kicked in, and he managed to move out of the way just in time to see his former resting spot be covered by bullet holes. The centurion was not stopping. He tried to move out of the way for the bullets, but the small room didn’t give him many options. Swearing, he reached for his grenade launcher, only to discover it wasn’t there. Heart sinking, he looked over to where he had hit the wall. There it was, resting on the floor, in two very neat pieces. Fuck. He quickly ducked to avoid being hit by the Centurions fist, then drew his shotgun again. This turned out less than optimal, since it required him to get even closer then he already was, which prompted it to stomp again, sending him flying. This time he was better prepared, and was on his feet almost immediately. He coated a knife in solar light, and threw it at the centurions head, hoping to pierce the high pressure suit. The only thing that happened was that it seemed to get even more angry, which he hadn’t know was possible. It started making it’s way over to him, heavy steps sending slight vibrations through the floor. He started shooting it, once, twice, seven times, before his magazine ran out. The centurion started reaching out its hand, as if to strangle him, fury dancing in its eyes. He had started reloading his gun, but swore, dropped it, and reached up instead, summoning his solar light. It formed easy in his hand, as sure as the sunrise, and without hesitation he pointed his golden gun a the Centurion and fired once, seeing the fury being give way fear in its eyes. 

As the sun rose on the European Aerial zone, it’s body fell to the ground, and Shin Malphur allowed himself to lean against the moldy apartment wall, breathing in, then out. Jaren’s ghost popped back out, white shell spinning, scanning and checking he was alright. 

“What does this take us to?” he asked, equal parts hope and fear in his voice.

“64 out of 100”

Shin groaned, closing his eyes. They had been at it all night, killing mini boss after mini boss, and they were barely half way. He was so fucking tired of it. There had got to be a better way.

The sun was setting once again as Shin made his way across the tower. Other guardians mingled around him, many dressed in the same ruff and worn armour as Shin, that they’d been given for the solstice this year. Shin had started wearing it for the anonymity it offered, not planning on upgrading it. But then he did have a lot more time on his hands now a days, after forwarding his duties to the Guardian. He often found himself growing restless, or even worse, bored. 

When he first started upgrading it he told himself he was only doing it because everyone else was, and that the armour wouldn’t offer much in the form of anonymity if he was the only one wearing the torn blues of the drained set. Pretty soon he had to face it though; he might not be enjoying every step of the way, but he was putting his all in it. He’d upgraded his armour to the gray renewed set, and was almost done with that as well, but then there were those damn Miniboss kills. Jaren’s ghost had had to repeat it to him, when he first told him. “Kill 100 minibosses in the European Aerial Zone”. His heart had sunken, not to his knees, but a good way down into his belly, as he’d done the math of how long it was going to take. 

He walked passed Ikora in the Bazaar, glad she didn’t recognise him, and turned to the right, down into the Annex. Trust him to find the shadiest part of the tower, even now that his operations were Vanguard sanctioned.

The metal gate to his vendor space was open, which Shin took as an invitation to enter. Time to put his plan into action.

Drifter was crouching by the bank, muttering to himself as he tightened one of the bolts. He looked up as Shin entered.

“Matches are done for the day” he started, getting up from his knees and wiping the dust of his green robes “But I tell ya, if you come back tomorrow I might have something real good - oh it you” The smile disappeared from his face as Shin removed his helmet and Drifter recognised him. He turned back to the bank and started working on it again.

“What do you want?” He sounded grumpy. Not necessarily at Shin, but more at life in general. Shin chose to ignore his question.

“What are you working on?” He asked, curiosity seeping in to his voice, as he made his way toward Drifter and the Bank.

“Ain’t sure” He grumbled, not looking up. Shin stayed quiet, leaning his elbows on the railing in front of the bank. Drifter eventually continued, explaining what may or may not be a problem with the bank, and what he’d already done to try and fix it and why it wasn’t making sense. Shin wasn’t able to keep up with all of the technical stuff, but was happy Drifter trusted him enough to do this at all, with him still working with his back towards him, not keeping a constant eye on his trigger finger. To hear him talk without his usual somewhat forced charm was an added bonus.

“Sounds like you need a break” Shin said, once he was finished.

“It ain’t a break I need, it’s a solution” He said, throwing his arms out, wrench still i hand.

“Don’t look much to me like you’re going to find said solution right now” He bit back. Drifter looked back at Shin, a sour expression on his face. He let a slight smile play on his lips, to show it wasn’t meant as an insult.

He knelt down next to him, and slowly extended one arm towards his face, gently cupping his cheek. It was barely noticeable, but Shin could swear he felt Drifter lean into his hand.

“Your face looks gray, how long have you been cooped up here?”  
Drifter started muttering something imperceivable and slapped his hand away. He started getting up again and Shin followed.

“Well?”

“What is it to you anyway?” Drifter spat, not looking him in the eye. Shin raised one eyebrow, then choose his words carefully.

“Maybe I care about you? And maybe” He smiled something he hoped looked enticing “I need your help with something, and would reward you for your efforts?”

Drifter looked back at him, still grumpy, but curiosity shining through in his eyes.

“Well?” He asked when Shin didn’t elaborate.

Shin smiled wider.

“This is the worst date I’ve ever been on!” Drifter shouted at him, trying to make himself head over the screeching Wizard. They were both crouching behind what had once been a chimney, and was now mostly rubble, trying to avoid it’s line of fire.

“I told you” Shin shouted back, shooting an acolyte trying to flank them “This isn’t the date part, that comes afterward with dinner!” Or breakfast, he thought to himself, looking up, the moon having already passed it’s highest point and now slowly making its way down. 

It could have been a romantic scene: The two of them side by side on the roof, making memories in the moonlight, summer air still warm. Add a bottle and remove all the hive trying very hard to kill them very dead and it would have been perfect. But at least he was making progress on his armour. 

“You ready? on three!” He shouted, making eye contact with Drifter to make sure he actually was ready. Drifter swore something that got lost in all the other noise, checked his magazine, then nodded.

He counted down, then they both moved away from the chimney, Drifter providing covering fire as Shin made his way to the wizard, shotgun in hand. They had the routine down by now, having already been at it a few hours. It had been awkward at first, with a lot of swearing and confusion, but they’d arrived a semi efficient routine that he was pretty happy with. Drifter seemed less satisfied with the arrangement, judging from all the complaining, but had keep his word, though he was probably regretting giving it by now. At least there was colour in his cheeks now.

The wizard went down with a final scream, fading to ashes. Shin took a moment to make sure Drifter was still in one piece, he was still in one piece, then started collecting the solar orbs it had dropped. It was the solar light rotation, and he could feel his light running hot under his skin, begging to be let out. He had noticed that Drifter tried to stay clear of the orbs as much as possible, but choose not to comment on it. 

The inside of his helmet lit up as Jaren’s ghost showed him the coordinates of the next miniboss.

“This way,” He nodded towards the broken down mall on the other side of the Aerial Zone.

“Never a break with you, eh, hotshot?” Drifter complained, managing to sound both sour and fond at the same time.

“Efficiency is my middle name” He answered, sounding as serious as he possibly could. He was rewarded with a surprised laugh, the good kind, that came all the way down from the belly. 

“And here I was thinking it was Benny” 

“That’s my second middle name”

“Ha! And mine’s Karen”

A short while later the sky lit up in green as a Hive ship portaled in, hoovering in the air for just a second before letting it’s forces drop to the ground. The two of them were laying flat on the edge of one of the rooftops, watching it all from afar. Drifter was using the scope on his rifle to better size them up. 

“Just the usual; some knights, some wizards, bunch of acolytes and tralls, oh, and a giant fucking ogre”

Shin had noticed the ogre, it was hard to miss. A giant, pale abomination, strong but slow, currently roaring at the sky, it’s minions spreading out around it.

“You ever eat’n an ogre?” Drifter continued, as if discussing the weather “It’s much better than thrall, I’ll tell ya, those bastards are just skin and bones, no meat! I betcha one that size could last you an entire year, if you rationed it.” He added, voice growing thoughtful towards the end of the sentence.

Shin chose not to answer, stomach turning slightly at the thought, even though he wouldn’t admit it.

“You ready?” He asked instead.

“You asking if I’m ready to watch you get stomped to death for no reason other then your insignificant pride? Cuz’ then the answers is yes.” He said, grinning. “I even brought a snack” He reached into his robe and brought forth a package Shin really hoped wasn't cooked hive. He stayed quiet, staring at Drifter, hoping the man would change his mind.

“What? A deal’s a deal, I told you to you should have brought the guardian if you wanted real backup. Oh, I forgot, yours is a strictly letter based relationship. What’s that about anyway, afraid you wouldn’t live up to your own legend?” He said, making Shin sigh.

The deal had been for him to help with the minibosses, and as a final boss, the ogre wasn’t strictly a part of it. Nevertheless, Shin had hoped for a hand, though he wasn’t surprised at the other mans answer. He’d never been one for violence.   
“See you in a bit then” He said, and before the doubt had time to settle in, Shin took one step forward and jumped of the roof.

The hive had made camp on the high ground plaza, with decaying buildings on three sides. The last side had broad staircases sloping gently downward, flanked by sturdy concrete rails. Some acolytes were making their way downward them, overseen by a knight. The thralls were already all over the place, running around without rhyme or reason.

Shin was crouching behind the concrete rails, waiting for a acolyte to pass so he could continue to make his way upward towards the ogre. He was just about to move, when he head a lone screech. He whipped his head to the right, finding a lone thrall running towards him without stopping its scream. It did not get far before tumbling to the ground, brought low by his bullet, but he only had needed a quick peek over the rail to know it was too late. He now held the full attention of the hive.

Fuck. 

He raised his arm, firing twice at the closest acolyte, moving on to his next target before it hit the ground, carefully counting his bullets. He knew he was outnumbered, but also knew he needed to tilt the odds in his favor as they were quickly closing in on him.

He ducked down behind the rail again and started to reload his hand cannon. The rail was shaking, pieces of it falling to the ground, as it took the fire ment for Shin. 

A muffled booming noise alerted him the knight had joined the battle. He just had time to move away, watching horrified as a large hole was blown in the rail, right where he’d been half a second ago. Time to go. 

He took off running, zick-zacking his way back towards his starting point, doing his best to run and reload at the same time. He could feel the ground shake each time one of the knights projectiles missed him and hit it instead, leaving small craters.   
A thrall got close enough to get a hold of him, it’s sharp claws tearing through his armour, drawing blood. It’s scream got cut short as Shin stabbed it with his knife, then brought out his shotgun to kill the ones that had been able to catch up as the thrall had grabbed him. 

The knight was now almost caught up with him and had taken out a sword, it’s three eyes fixed on him. Shin was about to turn and run again, when the knights head flew back, hit, eyes fixed on something behind him in confusion. It was halfway through a wobbly step towards him when the second bullet hit, causing the knight to fall to the ground. 

For half a second, everything was quiet, as the hive stared at the fallen knight as if they couldn’t quit process what had happened. 

Adrenaline roaring through his veins, still breathing hard, Shin turned towards direction of the shots. There, on the top of a building looking ready to collapse, laying flat on the roof was a small figure in green, a rifle in his hand. Drifter had joined the battle.

It took the hive a second to go from shock to rage. A roar rang out, and Shin felt his blood run cold. The ogre had joined the battle. It roared again at the sky, then started making its way toward them with big steps, each shaking the ground. The rest of the hive had started firing again, a wizard slowly floating up toward Drifter. Drifter had a sense of self preservation like no other, and had already removed himself from it’s immediate line of fire, but that didn’t stop it from sending blast after blast toward the edge of the roof. Shin watched as some of the roof tiles came loose, falling then breaking as they hit the ground. 

Shin started running again. He needed to find Drifter so they could get the situation under control. His movement caught the ogre’s attention, and it started firing off blast after blast from it’s eye. He tensed up, waiting for the inevitable pain from being hit, but it never came. In stead he watched in horror as the blasts hit the building in front of him again and again and again. What little sturdiness it had left was quickly obliterated, and it collapsed upon itself, Drifter still inside, sending up dust and rubble flying. 

Coughing, arms raised in front of him in a vain attempt to shield himself from the dust cloud, Shin’s heart sank. But the ogre wasn’t done. Realising this was gonna have to be a one guardian show, Shin frantically started working on a new plan. The ogre was still making its way toward him, joined by more thralls and acolytes. The wizard too was floating downward again, getting ready to take on it’s new target. And just like that it clicked. A plan he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to execute, but that sure as hell beat everything else his adrenaline-high self was coming up with. 

Light burning hot under his skin, he unholstered his shotgun, aiming it at the nearest thrall running at him, taking the shot. Before it’s body had time to hit the ground he had moved forward, absorbing the solar light orb it dropped. He felt his own light flare in response and his right hand involuntarily twitched, wanting to give it an outlet. But he couldn’t, not yet. He still needed more, and so, as the next one came running at him, claws high in the air, he once again took aim, fighting to keep the gun steady in his hand.

If it was one thing Shin had learned, it was that plans never went as, well, planned. Not even the kind that was thrown together in less than a minute, really being more of a general outline then a plan. This plan held for about 40 seconds before it things started going south, again.

By now Shin had been forced to back up so far he was more or less standing in the rubble of the collapsed building, climbing over bricks and wooden beams for cover. Thralls and acolytes were clawing at his heels as he were trying to get further away from the ogre, which had stopped with the eye blast and joined the hunt. 

A acolyte got hold of his leg, tripping him. He hit the rubble hard, dropping his shotgun as he tried to brace his fall, failing, wincing as pain radiated up from his knees and elbows. The acolyte pulled on his leg again. He kicked back as hard as he could, once, twice, until it loosened its grip enough for him to roll over on his back, facing it. Grabbing his knife, he coated it in solar light before grabbing the acolytes head with one hand, using the other to drive the knife through its middle eye. Dead body heavy, he heaved it away from himself, panting hard. From exhaustion or adrenaline or just the amount of light he was holding, he wasn’t sure. 

The Ogre had made its way to the edge of the fallen building, staring dumbly at the rubble in front of it, where something was trying to get out. As Shin watched, the last bit was finally moved away, and a Drifter looking worse for wear poked his head out. For just a second, their eyes met, Drifter looking rather smug, Shin’s wide open, like a golden age cartoon character. Relief barely had time to make itself known before being replaced with panic, as the ogre grabbed hold of Drifter, putting it’s three fingered hand around his upper body and pulling him up into the air. Shin could see the shock on Drifters face, him having been facing Shin and not the orge, as the ground disappeared under his feet. Slowly, slowly, as if some part of him already knew,he turned his head around, seeing what had grabbed him. The reaction was immediate; he started kicking and swearing, trying to worm his way out of it’s grip, more and more fanatically as he was brought closer to the ogre’s mouth. 

Shin acted on instinct. All the solar light he had amassed during the last hour eagerly answered his call. As he put his hand up, summoning the familiar gun, he felt his light explode, burning under his skin, on his skin, he saw, some part of him surprised, as he aimed. 

Some part of him registered how the panic in Drifters eyes doubled as he saw Shin aiming seemingly at him, the kicking and swearing increased with renewed efforts. Some part of him winced at it, screamed that this was a bad idea. The other part fired.

Ash was dancing in the wind, slowing falling around a shocked Drifter, kneeling on the ground where he’s been dropped.

Shin took a step forward, stopping as he saw Drifter flinch. He looked down upon himself, seeing what the other man saw. He was still on fire, flames dancing just over his armour, not quite touching it. In his right hand was his golden gun, burning hot in his hand, still pulling at what little light he had left. Closing his eyes, he let it fade, just breathing in and out until his light had calmed. When he opened them again the flames had gone out, it’s only trace sooty burn marks on his armour. He took of his helmet, letting it rest under his arm. 

Drifter was still watching him, a guarded look in his eyes, far from the trust he’d displayed that afternoon. Shin felt a sharp pain in his chest, that might have been his heart breaking. He cursed his own stupidity. Fuck the armour, it wasn’t worth shit compared to Drifter’s trust.

Drifter slowly stood up, and without taking his eyes of him lifted his hand to his shoulder, brushing the ash off. For a few seconds it was dead quiet. Then Drifter exploded. 

“What the fuck was that?” He screamed, throwing his arms out. His hands were shaking, barely noticeable, but Shin couldn’t stop staring. 

He swallowed, once.

“You were about to be eaten”

“I’ve had way worse!”

Shin didn’t have an answer to that.

“And why the fuck did you lead the ogre to me anyway?”

“I thought you were already dead” His voice came out quiet this time.

“Can’t hear ya!” Drifter was still screaming, cupping one hand behind his ear.

“I thought you were already dead and I didn’t want to watch you die again!” Now Shin was screaming too, fist clenched at his side.

“You could have hit me! I thought you’d hit me, I could feel the fire burn the ogre from the inside out, burning me, until only ash was left!” Drifter was breathing hard, hands now shaking violently, eyes burning with rage, but also betrayal.

“Have you ever known me to miss? Besides you could have just revived” Shin winced inwardly, knowing that had been the wrong thing to say. 

“Yes, I could” He was speaking slowly now, deliberately, letting Shin hear every ounce of hatred “So could I also if I the ogre had eat’n me. So could I if the whole damn building falling down had killed me. Which brings me to the next point; why the fuck bring all of the hive right to the doorstep of the guy who’d just explained he was gonna sit this one out?”

“Because I needed you” He was speaking softly now “And I knew you’d do the right thing.”

Drifter froze, hand mid swing. Shin let a few more seconds pass before adding:  
“I’m sorry for dragging you into this”

Drifter let his hands fall down, staying still a few more seconds before sighing, putting his hands on his hips, looking up at the sky where the last stars where going out.

“What a mess” he mumbled to himself, before starting walking towards Shin, stopping just shy of him. Shin swallowed. Drifter reached out with his hand, cupping his cheek, brushing over it just once with his thumb.

“I expect one hell of a dinner for this, you know”

“Actually,” Shin removed the other man’s hand from his cheek, placing a kiss it’s back, before looking west to where the sun was rising, coloring the sky orange “I was thinking we could start with breakfast.”

Drifter chuckled, then smiled.

“Lead the way, hotshot”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, Hi! Thank you for reading. It's been an eternity since I wrote anything so please forgive eventual errors. That said, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
